User talk:The Star Maiden
Ahoy! Welcome to Redwall wiki{again} Star Maiden! Please read my fan fics and comment! {by again I mean you were a member before} Blizzard6654 21:32, 4 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 Welcome! Welcome to Redwall Wiki!I'm Bluestripe the Wild.I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page.Please read, rate, and comment on my fan fic and essay.I hope you enjoy it here.Once again, welcome to Redwall Wiki!Bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 23:06, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Signature Please reduce the size of your signature image. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:22, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Lawl, alright! Ill get right to it (ya know.. as soon as I finish the ones that I still have to do!) Sambrook The Artist70px I do commissions 4 free! 00:41, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Okay! Sure! I've never done a badger before, it should be fun! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:09, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Please put me on your update list. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:34, 5 May 2009 (UTC) maybe I'll probably finish TS in about three more weeks, so then I'll get back to you.--Martin II Want to race? 22:42, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 00:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Update Alanna of Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:49, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Tiny update on Avenger Tubistia. Oh, and expect the pics by later ;) Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 04:40, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Voila! Here are your pics! I hope you like them. I'm off to bed now. *yawns* Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 14:27, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Snake? Um... *scratches head* Since when have I been a snake? *Twelve hours later, comes back and checks wiki* OH, you mean my comments. That was just a joke. I mean, you can keep it, it sounds cool, but I am NOT a snake in the Redwall World. Blizzard6654 22:27, 7 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 Update on Fren's Quest Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 06:54, 8 May 2009 (UTC) update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 17:58, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Update AoS Hehe, enter villain #1Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:39, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Update AoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 19:34, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Update AoS Martin has spoken Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:03, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Update ST. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:27, 8 May 2009 (UTC) re: WOW! I LIKE! Update me! If you tell me, step-by-step, how to add you to my update list, I'll be glad to. :) You said if I went into edit mode on a section of text you put in my talkpage I could find out, but all I saw when I went into edit mode was the below signature under another topic; "Update List". --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 05:24, 9 May 2009 (UTC) [[User:The Star Maiden|'Amberalla Galedeep']] [[User talk:The Star Maiden|'A Born Killer....']] Uh, I think females are generally Ladies, not Lords.--Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 09:18, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung enter Ribbajack! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 17:15, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Updte Unusng Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 17:32, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:24, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Update Tagg Quest Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 19:34, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Update Tagg quest Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:14, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Updaet Tagg Quest Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:02, 9 May 2009 (UTC) update tagg quest Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:51, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Minor update Legend Of The Green Arrow --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 22:27, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Minor update Legend Of The Green Arrow--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 17:21, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Update! on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 19:06, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I finished Taggerung Quest Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 23:00, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung, AoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:33, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Update FQ Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 10:11, 11 May 2009 (UTC) update AoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:41, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Minor update Legend Of The Green Arrow--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 00:47, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 23:59, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Update Alanna of Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:10, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:41, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Minor update Legend Of The Green Arrow --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 23:39, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Update Alanna of SouthswardLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:41, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Update Legend of the Green Arrow--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 14:36, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Arrrrggh! The color I was using for the grass ran out, so the grass is going to be two very different shades of green. Sorry! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:46, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 00:06, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Update FQ. Frentiza Kozdru I'm not asking for an explanation 11:53, 22 May 2009 (UTC) update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:16, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update! on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 04:29, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:42, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update AoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:46, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Update Streamrunner --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 04:47, 30 May 2009 (UTC) upodatre UInsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:57, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Update FQ. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 09:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Finished User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 00:41, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Update FQ iFren Can you show me how to fly? 05:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 01:34, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:29, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:46, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Here you are.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 03:41, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Streamrunner update! Finally worked out an update for Streamrunner! I logged in here with my Star Wars Wiki account before I realized it and had to sign out. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 04:10, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:01, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Update on ST--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 19:08, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:32, 24 August 2009 (UTC) wha..!? whats a star badger? --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!'']] 19:14, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:44, November 8, 2009 (UTC) UPdate Alanna of Southsward Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:56, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:37, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to say hi :) Just wanted to say hi :)--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 06:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the belated updates on my stories Sorry about the belated updates on my stories, I hope to get back to them soon. I found a new beta for my work, but my writing's coming slow.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 18:21, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Update RHOR... took me long enough =P User blog:Hollyfire53/Royal House of Riftgard- Part One of Two- Sarengo's Triumph Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC)